


Easy Love

by shinsosimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsosimp/pseuds/shinsosimp
Summary: just read it for some kinda fluff :)





	Easy Love

~First person from dreams perspective~  
I’ve been on the run for a few days,with the careless thought of George betraying me. I go and find him as soon as I can,it takes me a bit to actually spot George running on the prime path.  
I sneak up behind him and whisper ‘boo’ into his ear. George jumps up and turns around with a sword pointed right under my throat.  
I breathe heavily, while George says “what are you doing out here you know how easily it would be to get caught?,dream there's a warrant out for you.You can’t just be out on the prime path like that!” I grab George and whisper to him “ George duck, someone's coming!” Tommy passes by without a notice of either I or George. I say “ George follow me we need to talk seriously,and I’m not here to get lectured. George scoffs it off and says “well let’s go then!” I direct George and me to my home,I’ve never showed anybody this house. When we finally arrived at the” secret home”, George said “so you have had a house this whole time,now get to the point here what do you need to talk about?” It’s about us George,have you been oblivious to the constant flirting and ``I love you’s?”Why can't you just admit that you’ve always wanted to say I love you back as more than friends? “w-wh-at?”I say in response “you know exactly George it’s just us you don’t have to keep it a secret”. George looks at me nervous with his hands trembling “alright maybe I do have a tiny crush on you? I really do like you, it's just you would never be the guy to like me.”  
I say with full confidence “George, would you let me kiss you?” George looks at me surprised but says “I guess so clay…” I cut him off mid sentence. I could wait any longer,I cupped his cheek and kissed him gently. Till I let go off the soft feeling of his lips and smiled at George. George hugs me and giggles. After the sappy hug was over I got down on one knee and was cracking up with laughter the whole time. Eventually after I got over the laughing fit I asked George “Would you be honored to be my boyfriend George?”  
“yes….!”


End file.
